


The Winds of Time

by kerilewallen



Category: The Moody Blues (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Band Fic, F/M, Musicians, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerilewallen/pseuds/kerilewallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is different - as in way different. It's too New Age-y and too NeoPagan to be Medieval, yet at the same time too Medieval to be just Fantasy fiction. I prefer to think of it as an allegory, mirroring the attitudes and beliefs of the people in the online fandom during the Nineties. Yes, we were (and still are) that strange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There are times that I look back on the following events and I wonder if somehow all of it wasn’t a dream, or perhaps a shift in reality. I look around me now at the friends that surround me, at the things that I am learning since I have arrived in our peaceful haven and I find it hard to believe that not a year ago I was utterly alone in the world, with nobody but a couple of servants to keep me company. I look at my beloved and all he has given me, riches - spiritually and emotionally - and it overwhelms me. 

I am getting ahead of myself, I suppose, and the best way to remedy that is by going to when it all started, to the beginning of the time that I found myself on a new path and a new destiny, never to look back. 

* * *

It was a warm spring day, much like many others, when Wulf took me into the village. I sat in the front of the cart next to him, staring pensively ahead as he pulled the cart in front of one of the huts and assisted me out of it. I took in the melancholy sight before me... the ragged, thin children that ran to hide behind bushes, the sad condition of the hut, and the apparent utter lack of care that hovered over the entire scene. I squared my shoulders back and strode to the door, hesitating for a brief moment before knocking. 

“Mistress, I...” 

“Hush, Wulf, I’ll be fine,” I admonished just as the door creaked open to reveal a small, thin man, his expression becoming wary as he took me in. I smiled at him, getting a cautious one in return as he opened the door a fraction wider. 

“I brought this for your wife,” I said firmly, holding out a small pouch to him. “She has the instructions for its use already from me.” 

“Yes, milady,” was his timid reply. “We are grateful to you for all you’ve done to help her.” 

I shrugged, then smiled at him. “Just be sure she follows my directions implicitly. She should start noticing improvement within a day or two.” 

“Yes, milady.” 

“The herbs contain a healing potion that will stop the bleeding if she does all that I say. Understood?” 

“Yes, milady.” 

“You do too much for these people; you know that, don’t you?” 

I merely looked over at Wulf as he tied the horses to a post in front of a tavern. “Perhaps,” I said softly, “but I can not sit by while people need my services.” 

“You will wear yourself out.” The big, bearded servant put his hands on his hips and glared at me, making me chuckle softly at him. 

“Probably. Now,” I added lightly, “go have yourself an ale while I go to the mercantilist.” As he opened his mouth to protest I added, “I will be fine. Go.” 

My walk across the common was, for the most part, spent stopping to talk to others - some friends, some that I had helped heal, or given advice to. Their gratitude was their gift to me - their payment for whatever I had done for them. I repressed a wry grin as I left one woman and her children, thinking that it was sorry indeed when a woman as young as me could only get love from doing for others. What would happen if I suddenly decided I’d had enough of helping? Would their love for me stop? Not a pleasant idea, I thought. I wasn’t sure I could deal with not being loved by them. 

The sound of raised voices made me stop in my tracks, the hair on the back of my neck prickling as chills slid down my spine. The shouting was too distant to make out words, yet I could tell that there was something very unpleasant, something beyond just a normal disagreement. I shivered again and clutched my shawl around me tighter, wishing that the chills would stop before they incapacitated me. 

With an abruptness unlike me I spun on my heels and hurried across the common, finally breaking into a dead run as the shouting grew nearer and more intelligible. I found the source, which was a large cluster of people gathered in circle-like fashion. I pushed my way through, grateful that they made way for me, then froze at the sight before me, horror overwhelming me at the sight of the man lying in a crumple on the ground and the two men standing over him. One drew his foot back for another kick and a scream escaped me as I broke through the circle and pushed my way past the two to kneel to the ground, my heart racing as I turned over the injured man. 

“You animals! How dare you do such a thing?” I told them as I looked down at the man whose head I was pulling into my lap. Belatedly I took in the dark golden hair that was now laden with blood, the features that appeared to be rather handsome, although it was difficult to tell as battered as his face was. He moaned, his hands reaching out to claw the air and I murmured softly to him, glaring at the two who had done that to him. 

“Well? Any explanation for this?” My eyes fell on the lute that had gotten cast to one side and immediately the anger strengthened. “You did this to a minstrel? By the Goddess...” Immediately brows drew together and I vaguely realized that I’d let my Celt beliefs show through again. In a Christian village that wasn’t always wise. 

“He’s not just a minstrel, milady,” one muttered angrily. 

“Oh, please.” I looked up to see Wulf push his way through and found myself letting out a huge sigh of relief. Wulf was a good head taller than any man present, and so dominating of spirit that none would cross him. He took in the sight before him, groaned, rolled his eyes and bent over me. 

“Milady, whatever have ye gotten yourself into now?” 

I grinned at him and shrugged, getting a shake of the head in return. “Wulf, I need him taken to the cart,” I said softly. I got a frown in return as he scooped the injured man up easily into his arms. I quickly grabbed the instrument and what appeared to be a sack of his personal belongings. The crowd made way for us as we moved through the people, a few angry mutters following us. No matter, I thought. I could not stand by and let them commit such an atrocity. 

I sat in the back of the cart and had Wulf lay the stranger out next to me, barely noticing when the servant gave me a sour look before getting up front and flicking the reins at the horses. I gingerly moved his head into my lap, then reached for the skin of water that we always carried, along with my pouch. 

“Whatever was the problem?” I muttered, feeling him shift and moan again as I wet a rag and began lightly cleansing his face with it. “By the Goddess, two men on one seems a bit cowardly. Not a lot I can do for you here,” I added as I gently drew the rag along his eyes and down his cheeks. Immediately those eyes fluttered open and I paused, my hand freezing on his cheek as the darkest blue eyes imaginable confronted me. Another shiver went down my spine, then long, lazy warmth as I became lost in his gaze, feeling him penetrate my very being. The warmth continued to spread and I repressed a moan as he continued to delve into my soul. 

“I... am sorry to be troubling you in this fashion, milady.” His voice was a rasp as he seemed to struggle to get the words out. Immediately I blinked and turned away from the soul-searching look he had been giving me, amazed to find that the warmth was still lodged within me as I continued cleaning him up. 

“‘Tis no bother,” was my reply. “We will get you back to the house and set you to rights again.” I let the words end on a cheerful note as I continued to hold him in my arms, suddenly reluctant to let him go. 

Once at the house I had Wulf carry the stranger up to the bedchamber across the hall from mine, much to the man’s chagrin. He muttered something about being able to walk himself, only to get a stern look from my servant as he continued to carry him, past my ogling cook and maidservant and up the stairway. 

Wulf laid him out on the bed as I had the maid build a fire in the fireplace and snapped orders at the cook to get my herbs. Without giving it a second thought I told Wulf to strip him, getting more sounds of protest as I turned my back for the stranger’s sake and began busying myself over the fire. Really, like I hadn’t seen an unclothed man before, I thought, repressing a chuckle at the memory of not only my late husband, but also all the countless men I’d tended to over the years. I grasped the basin in my hands then turned and found myself frozen as I stood. 

Fortunately, Wulf had thought to pull covers over his hips, I thought dazedly, taking in the muscular chest dusted with golden hair, the broad shoulders that led into strong-looking arms. All of that was marred by the bruises and gashes he’d received, I thought, shaking myself from the daze I had been in and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, forcing my gaze from his magnificent body up to his face. My eyes fell upon his again and a warm shiver went through me at the intense look he was giving me. 

“You certainly took quite a beating,” I commented as I dipped the rag into the basin, then passed it gently over his injuries, pausing to clean away the blood that had dried on his flesh. Aside from a tightening in his jaw he barely flinched, his eyes still holding mine in such a way that I felt I could never break free. 

“I am...grateful for your assistance,” he said softly. “What is your name, milady?” Those eyes continued to slowly sink into me as I began dabbing at the cuts on his face. 

“Cerwidwen.” 

“Cerwidwen,” he repeated softly. His head lolled back onto the cushion beneath him and he sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment as I continued to clean him up. 

“And your name?” 

“Justin.” 

“Aaahh, a good Roman, then.” 

He blinked his eyes open and offered me a slight smile. “Trust me when I tell you I have plenty of the Celt in me,” was his reply. “I’m just as pagan as you are.” 

“This is a Christian household,” I said demurely, not daring to look up as a chuckle escaped him. 

“But of course,” was his soft reply as I finished with his upper body, then began to pull the covers back, swallowing hard as one long, muscular leg was exposed to me. I made sure to leave the covers across his hips as I began inspecting him for more injuries, finding one on his upper thigh-a purplish bruise. 

“I would say that you are quite lucky,” I commented as I fingered the bruise lightly. “Just a bit over and you might have found yourself in some uncommon discomfort.” 

“Milady, have you ever been told that you have a capacity for understatement?” I traced the outline of the bruise and he drew in a breath sharply. “I am in some uncommon discomfort now,” he muttered. Immediately I felt my face grow warm as I pulled my hand back and reached for a cloth to dry him off. 

“I will prepare a herb drink that will speed healing,” I said quietly. “Fortunately, your injuries are light despite the beating that you took and you should be up and about before long.” 

“Thank you.” I felt his eyes bore into me as I rose to my feet and drew the covers over him. “As I said before, I am grateful to you.” His hand grasped mine and I repressed a gasp, feeling an odd, warm tingle slide up my arm and down my spine. Immediately our eyes locked and his penetrating gaze searched deeply into mine. “Very grateful,” he added softly, the pad of his thumb raking over the back of my hand. Suddenly he released my hand and looked away, making my head reel with a feeling of loss like I had never experienced before. I blinked hard against it and backed swiftly away from him as a sensation of helplessness overwhelmed me. Who...or what...was he? I thought wildly as I set the basin aside and moved to the hall, where I found Wulf pacing back and forth across the landing. 

“Fetch some clothes for our guest, please,” I said to him, getting a raised brow and a faint sound of disgust from him before he nodded and moved towards the stairway. Wulf was obviously not happy about the situation, I thought, allowing myself a shrug. I really wasn’t so sure about how I felt about it either, I thought wryly as I wiped my hands off on my apron and retreated to the safety of my bedchamber. Whoever Justin was, for some reason he had been brought to me. Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen, I thought as I removed the apron from my waist before sinking onto the edge of my bed and buried my head into my hands. 

* * *

“But Cerwidwen, think of what you are doing. To house a man such as he under your roof...” 

I shrugged and turned my attention back to my stitching as my brother continued to pace across the stone floor, his expression growing more cross with each step that he took. Camlach meant well, I thought as I pulled out a colorful thread and tried again. Like all good brothers he was simply interested in my welfare. 

“Now Camlach, I’m not sure what you mean by a ‘man such as he’,” I said pleasantly, getting a dark look from him. “Really. I do think you’ve been listening far too long to the superstitions of those you meet in the tavern every night.” 

“They say that he looks into a man’s soul and steals his thoughts. That he practices the black arts. That you’ve taken in a Druid beneath your roof.” 

“Oh, nonsense! Really, just how many ales did you have before you came here?” I said sharply. “Methinks my brother had way too many spirits before he stepped foot into my home. Besides, I am sure that many Druids have passed through the village.” 

“The Church has proclaimed a ban on the pagan arts,” he muttered in return, “and all must abide by it.” 

“Of course.” 

I was startled by the low, smooth voice of my stranger and I turned in my chair to see him descend the stairs. My eyes took him in and I blinked when I realized that Wulf had gotten my late husband’s clothing for him to wear. He was attired in a dark blue tunic that led down to black trousers and simple kidskin boots. The black cloak he was wearing over all set off his golden hair to perfection, I thought, my brows creasing when I took in the brooch he’d used to fasten it. An odd symbol indeed, I thought, taking in the filigreed pattern woven by silver and surrounded by a circle of stars. 

“Camlach, this is my house guest, Justin. Justin, my brother Camlach.” I watched the two men eye each other, Camlach with uneasiness, Justin with one raised brow before he broke into a smile. As he smiled another thought occurred to me and I tried not to stare at him. His face was nearly healed and he’d been under my roof less than a day. He was indeed a handsome man, I thought, taking in the perfectly straight nose, the sensuous curve of his lips, the way his golden lashes fluttered whenever he blinked. Not handsome, I realized. Beautiful. 

“I am pleased to meet the brother of my benefactress,” he said softly, bowing his head slightly and getting a curt nod in return as Camlach continued to give him a look that was plainly sizing him up. “Thanks to her healing arts I am in far better condition than when she found me,” he added lightly, his gaze falling towards me. “For that I am forever in your debt, milady.” 

There was no conceivable way that what I had done could have healed him so quickly, I thought, letting his gaze delve into mine. I conveyed as much with one look and he grinned impishly, making my heart thud in my chest. 

“My sister is known for her abilities to heal.” Camlach broke the spell, his eyes darting from me to Justin, then back to me again. “Her talents are well-known throughout the province.” 

“I can certainly see why.” He gave me a long, appreciative look before returning his attention to my brother, giving me a chance to catch my breath. That look had conveyed a lot, I thought, wishing that my heartbeat would slow down. 

Slowly I got to my feet, setting my stitchery aside as I moved into the kitchen, feeling a sudden need to escape. It was too soon, I thought desperately. I had only known him for less than a day, and then our contact had been limited and few words had been exchanged. Why was this happening to me? I thought as I took picked up the dipper that lay in the drinking water basin and took a sip of water. Maybe he was indeed not of this world, I thought frantically. Somehow, he had the power to look into my soul and ignite a longing I had never felt before, not even for my dead husband. 

Faintly I heard their voices come in from the hall. Good, I thought with relief. At least Camlach was being civil. I hastily grabbed some flasks and a bottle of wine, set them onto a tray, then took a deep breath and went back into the hall, where I found Justin and Camlach seated facing each other, engaged in what appeared to be polite, friendly conversation. Thank the Goddess, I thought as I set the tray on a table and poured them each a flask of wine. Camlach took his from me with barely a glance, revealing that, once again, we were back to our usual civil, cordial terms... never close and never intimate. 

As I turned to Justin with his flask my hands shook so badly that I spilled some of the wine onto the floor near his feet. I groaned aloud and both men laughed at me, Justin with a saucy look that made my knees weak. Grumbling under my breath I refilled his flask and handed it to him before going back to the kitchen and returning with a rag to wipe up the mess. 

“‘Tis not funny,” I muttered as I knelt to the floor. 

“Cerwidwen, you have servants for that,” Camlach admonished from behind me. I shrugged and continued to wipe the mess up. 

“Yes, but this only takes a moment,” was my reply as I looked up, then found that my breath was leaving my lungs again. Justin’s eyes were straight at my bodice, I thought, glancing down and blushing when I realized my bodice had gapped as I bent over, revealing everything to him. I started to reach to close my dress tighter, only to see him give me a quick shake of his head, his look growing more intense. I saw his lips part slightly, his tongue flick slightly over his teeth. 

It was too much for me. I quickly finished cleaning the floor and hastily got to my feet, my cheeks burning as I realized that my nipples had hardened under his gaze. There was no doubt he’d seen them react that way, I thought, my flush deepening. 

After Camlach had departed I started to retreat to my chamber, only to feel a strong hand come down on my shoulder. “Where are you going in such haste, Cerwidwen?” Justin asked softly, his voice a caress through my mind. 

“To my chamber,” I replied, not daring to look at him. “Justin, I...” 

“Yes?” 

“As soon as you are completely healed you will have to leave.” At the silence that greeted me I added, “I’m not able to deal with...” 

“With what?” I was silent as he drew nearer. “With what the townsfolk will say if I stay here?” 

“Oh, no.” I swung my head up to gaze at him. “That’s not it at all. Fools gossip has never hindered me. It’s just that...” 

“What? This?” He reached up to trace his long fingers down my cheek and I shuddered. “This is it, isn’t it? You are afraid of the desire that we both feel for each other.” 

“Yes.” At the admission he gave me a gentle smile and let his fingers trail down my neck, allowing them to skirt across the rise of my bosom. I felt my breasts swell beneath my bodice and I moaned as the tingle from his fingertips spread over me. 

“Whatever you do, Cerwidwen, never deny what is fated. If it’s meant that we will become lovers, then it will happen. Do not deny it. Do not deny me.” He took a deep breath, then added, “I’m not entirely sure I know what is happening between us. I just know that when I opened my eyes in the back of that cart yesterday that I found myself lost in the soul of someone beautiful and rare...” 

“Oh.” My voice failed me. 

“I am not one to go around bedding women at first glance, or the second, for that matter,” he continued. “Not for lack of effort on the fair sex’s part,” he added with a wry grin as my blush heightened. “But when I see you... Please, don’t make me leave. Not yet, anyway. Give me a chance to...” His hands came to rest on my shoulders, then slid down my back as he drew me to him. Immediately we both drew in deep, shuddering breaths, my arms winding instinctively around his shoulders as that lean, hard body came up against mine. 

“By the gods,” he muttered, his lashes lowering as his face neared mine. His mouth brushed across my cheek and I made a small sound of want as he kissed his way to my lips, taking his time as though he wished to prolong the inevitable. When his mouth finally found mine I let out a sigh of relief and held him tighter to me, feeling him do the same as his lips caressed mine open, his tongue flicking at mine heatedly. 

“I don’t understand,” I whispered as he lifted his head, his fingertips passing shakily down my cheek as he gazed into my eyes and into my soul. 

“Neither do I,” he admitted gruffly, bending to kiss me, only this time more intense before he pulled back to gaze at me again. “All I know is that I must stay until I find out why this is happening to us.” 

“Love?” The word had spilled from my lips before I could still it. 

He shrugged. “I’ve never been in love. I have no idea what the feeling is like. My life has been spent...” He released me suddenly and walked over to the window at the end of the hall, his hands going to the shutters to swing them open. Immediately the sun of a beautiful spring day shown in and I watched as he rested his elbows on the sill, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. 

“Spent doing what, Justin?” 

He sighed deeply. “Spent guiding others, I suppose. As you may have guessed, I’m a minstrel. Or at least I started out that way.” His brow puckered as he added, “Somehow, somewhere, it changed. So much knowledge to be learned in the world, and when knowledge is presented to me I never question it. Never question what the gods lay at your feet,” he said softly. 

“Are you a Druid, Justin?” 

He continued to look out the window, not answering me, and a shiver went up my back. “Let’s just say that, as I said before, when the gods laid knowledge at my feet I took it,” was his final reply. Slowly I moved to stand next to him, letting myself gaze out the window with him as my heart wondered who, indeed, he truly was. 

“And now...” 

“And now I have people looking to me for answers. There are times when having such knowledge is a heavy burden,” he murmured. “I worry about failing them, about...” 

“Who, Justin? Who are these people?” 

“Most are lonely, broken, tired... looking for answers, wanting to know. I share what I can with them in an effort to lighten their burdens.” He sighed and shook his head. “And then they want to follow after me, want me to be their leader.” 

“What are you going to do?” Was that tears I saw glistening on his cheeks? I thought, watching as he hastily wiped at his eyes. 

“In the end there is only one thing I can do,” he said quietly. 

“What’s that?” 

“Lead them.” 

I let my hand come to rest on his shoulder and found myself under his arm as he drew me against him, his head resting on mine. “I came to your village in search of rest,” he murmured, “to escape for one day... for one moment, even. Instead, I found myself beaten soundly and taken in by a spirited woman who has touched my heart and my soul. Please, let me stay. Let me rest my weary body in your home and my weary heart at your feet.” 

How could I deny him? I thought, letting my arm tighten around his waist as I nodded, feeling his grip tighten upon me as I did so. Slowly I stepped back from him and lifted my eyes to his, suddenly no longer fearing the strange air that hung over him. Whatever he was beneath it all he was just a man, and a very tired, emotionally wore out one at that. 

“You are welcome to stay as long as you desire,” I finally said, watching his features as he gave me a smile that would have chased away clouds on a stormy day, causing him to nearly glow before me. I grinned back in spite of myself and he chuckled, reaching down to grasp my hand and bring it to his lips. 

“Thank you, milady,” he murmured, dropping a soft kiss on the back of my hand. “I promise to be on my best behavior and not be too much of a nuisance.” 

“Of course,” I said demurely, getting another wide grin from him before I turned away, my mind already full with the thoughts of having the extra bedchamber made more comfortable for his stay. Of course, I could save myself the trouble and have him stay in mine, I thought, a flush creeping over me again at the thoughts that inspired. No, it was best to have him on his own for now, I thought as I went in search of my maidservant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walked into the hall and paused, taking in the sight before me before I allowed myself to move forward. Justin had arranged a few cushions across the bearskin rug in front of the hearth and was now seated on them, gazing pensively into the flames. Cautiously I approached him, causing him to look up and offer me a warm smile. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” I said softly. He shook his head and indicated the cushions next to him. 

“Do sit down. Share the evening and the fire with me. That is,” the corners of his eyes crinkled with mischief, “if you are not above such things.” 

“I am not.” I lowered myself to the floor, arranging my skirt as I did so. “Tis been a long time, though,” I added, getting a low chuckle from him. “So, why are you sitting alone before the fire like this?” I said as he reached for the flask of wine that had been sitting next to him. He poured some into a goblet and handed it to me. 

“I have been thinking. Wondering about my friends, about those I left behind for a while,” he said softly. “They always feel that they can’t survive without me and I wonder if I did the right thing by taking leave of them, if only for a short while.” 

“An enormous burden,” I murmured, getting a nod in return from him. 

“Both a burden and a joy.” 

“Justin?” 

“Yes?” 

“What’s it like where you’ve been?” 

He looked up at me sharply, then broke into a gentle smile and let his gaze slowly sink into mine. “Come, I will show you.” His voice was low as he spoke, telling me of journeys to far off lands, of things he had read, people he had seen. As he spoke I found myself drifting further inside of him and I began to feel that I could see what he was telling me of, experience all he had. I could smell the sea salt and hear waves crash against the bow of a tall ship... watch the flames of sacrifice and hear ancient chants ring in my ears... hear battle cries and watch the sunlight glint over drawn swords... 

It was a long moment before I realized that he’d fallen silent. I blinked and felt reality creep back into me as I looked to see that the fire had burned down considerably. What had happened to the time? I thought, watching as he rose to his feet and went to work on the fire, rapidly bringing the flames back to a crackle again before sitting next to me again. 

“I hope I didn’t tire you,” he said softly. I shook my head and let my hand come to rest on his. 

“No, on the contrary, I want to thank you for sharing with me,” was my reply. “I’ve seen so little of the world.” 

“And there are times when I feel I’ve seen too much. I see how happy you are here, with the villagers and all that you do for them and I wonder what it would be like to live like that.” He grasped my hand and pulled it up to his face, rubbing his cheek along the palm. “By the gods, your touch is so sweet.” 

He drew nearer to me and I shivered, a sigh escaping me when he wound his arms around me and pulled me to him. “I’ve seen so much of the world, and yet there is much I have missed. I have missed many beautiful sunrises on lonely hills, shooting stars across a black night... the feel of being cradled inside of a warm, loving woman.” His mouth brushed across mine and I moaned, letting my hands slide up to caress his silky hair. 

“I will not rush you. When our time comes we will both know it. Just to taste you, that’s all I ask.” His head lowered to mine again, his lips covering mine, warm, insistent. My lips parted and his tongue slipped into my mouth, stroking and caressing, making a lazy, tingling warmth go through me. He rotated his head, his fingertips sliding up and down my spine and causing me to press closer to him. 

“Justin,” I breathed when he raised his head. He muttered an oath and brought his mouth down on mine again. This time I let my tongue dart into his mouth, making a low groan come from him as I explored him, taking in his taste as he shuddered against me. Suddenly I had to see what he looked like and I opened my eyes, taking in the golden lashes that lay on his cheeks, the utter expression of bliss written in his features as the kiss deepened. 

His eyes fluttered open and delved into mine, drawing me into him again as we tumbled deaf and blind into the embrace, losing all reality as we sank into each other. I was aware of his arms tightening around me, of the two of us stretching out across the cushions, of the feel of his hard body against mine... all of that secondary to what was happening to our hearts. 

Slowly I was aware of his mouth having left mine, his face buried in my hair as he cradled me to him. He whispered a soft endearment and I shivered, clinging tighter to him. If kissing him brought out that much in me, what would happen when we made love? The thought was almost more than I could stand as I lay against him, taking in the warmth of the fire as we brought ourselves back to earth again. 

* * *

I glanced over at Justin as he sat next to me in the front of the cart, his expression light and relaxed. Good for him, I thought sourly, because I was extremely nervous about allowing him to journey back into the village with me. Still, there were people to check up on, errands for me to run, although I certainly didn’t need Justin along to do any of them. Thank goodness for Wulf, I thought, grateful for my sturdy Welsh servant. Over the past couple of days Wulf had warmed up to Justin. It appeared they had reached some sort of understanding, although what that was I couldn’t fathom, nor was I about to ask. 

A few dark glances were thrown in our direction as Wulf pulled the cart to a halt. Justin got out and assisted me to the ground, causing a few faint gasps to reach my ears. I looked up at him and caught the wry grin he was giving me, followed by a shrug. He was right, I thought suddenly. The worst thing he could do was to stay hidden in my home and let them feel that they had won. 

“My lady Cerwidwen!” 

We both spun to see the man I’d given the herbs to a few days back hurry toward us, his expression agitated. Quickly I handed my basket to Wulf and rushed to meet the man halfway, barely aware of Justin and Wulf right behind me. 

“Yes, Cedric, what is it? Is Gwynneth all right?” 

He shook his head. “Last night she complained of pain and retired to her bed early. Then, just now, while she was in the kitchen she became dizzy and I had to help her to bed. Milady, I fear for her.” 

Hurriedly we crossed the common, ignoring the stares of the villagers as we made our way to the hut that the peasant couple lived in. Vaguely I was aware of small children hurrying out of our way, of a baby crying, a dog barking at us as Cedric led us inside the hut and back to the common room that they all slept in. 

“Gwynneth?” I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her, taking in how disheveled her fair hair was, how pale her features looked, the sheen of perspiration that clung to her. 

“Milady?” Her eyes blinked open and she gave me a glassy stare. “I am sorry to trouble you in this fashion,” she said, her voice a rasp. 

“Nonsense!” I quickly pulled the blankets back and began looking her over, getting no protest as I swept aside her skirt and began probing her abdomen. Immediately she moaned and doubled over as my fingertips settled on a tight spot just below her waist. 

“Wulf, help Cedric build a fire and get some water heated up. Gwynneth, I need for you to relax,” I told her, feeling my heart slam into my chest as she moaned and doubled over again. I cast Justin a helpless look and found that he was giving her an intense gaze, his brows drawn slightly. 

“Cerwidwen, may I?” he asked softly as the two men bustled behind us. I nodded as he sank to the other side of the bed and reached to lay his hands on her. Immediately Gwynneth stopped struggling to stare at him, her eyes wide with bewilderment as he leaned over her, one hand grasping hers gently. 

“Madam, look at me,” he murmured, his other hand moving in gentle circles over her abdomen. “It will be all right,” he added softly. “No harm will come to you.” 

I watched her features relax even as his tightened, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly he began to tremble and I started to reach for him, only to get a shake of his head. “Something inside of her... something has ruptured. I...I don’t know how much I can do for her...” His voice came out in a strained rasp, the sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Let me help you.” Instinctively I laid my hands across his, my other hand grasping hers to complete the circle. Once again I was washed away in sensation, barely aware of the fact that her husband and my servant had stopped to stand at the foot of the bed, eyes fixed upon us. I became aware of Justin’s frustration and found myself soothing it, offering encouragement as we were lifted along... 

“Cerwidwen?” 

Justin’s voice brought me back to earth and I stared at him, aware that my forehead was damp with perspiration and that I was trembling all over. “Yes?” I whispered, feeling Wulf as he assisted me to my feet and helped me into a nearby chair, offering me a goblet of wine as he did so. Justin knelt next to me and grasped my hand in his, his expression taut with worry. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, his voice trembling. I nodded mutely and took a sip of wine, letting myself relax against the chair back as I smiled weakly at him. 

“How is Gwynneth?” 

He grinned wryly. “I do believe that she is going to have a complete recovery. It seems that the combination of bed rest and your healing arts will cure her.” I stared at him, then up at Cedric and Wulf, both wearing peculiar expressions. 

“Justin, I...” 

“It’s best this way.” 

“He’s right.” Wulf spoke up as he reached for a blanket and drew it over me. “Tis best that people not know what happened under this roof just now. They might not understand.” 

I closed my eyes as I tried to drink it all in, feeling Justin as he caressed my hand soothingly, sending those tingles through me again. After a moment I stirred, then set my drink aside and cautiously rose to my feet as I went to look over the woman now sleeping peacefully on the bed. 

After we left the hut Justin led me across the common and beyond the buildings to the meadow beyond the village, his head bowed in silence as we walked. His arm came about my shoulders and held me to him and I felt his lips brush against my temple. 

“I am overwhelmed by what you just did,” he finally murmured. “Your lack of knowledge in such matters could have killed you.” 

“I did not know that, but knowing it wouldn’t have stopped me anyway.” 

He grinned at me. “You are truly not to be believed. You rush forth into danger without giving it a moment’s thought and afterwards act as though it was nothing to fuss over.” I shrugged and he laughed softly, shaking his head with disbelief. 

“Justin, what happened just now? Please, don’t tell me it was magic or anything like that. I felt... something else beneath it.” 

“I spent some time in distant lands far on the other side of Europe,” he replied quietly. “There are a people there...very different from ourselves. They have learned how to reach into themselves and channel the energy that each person creates. I learned how to direct the energy within myself and sometimes, well...” 

“Like just now.” 

“Exactly. Only this time it wasn’t enough until you stepped in and offered me yours.” He frowned. “Not very wise of you. You could have died.” 

“Only I didn’t,” was my firm reply as I squared my shoulders and looked up at him, daring him to say one more reproving word to me. He blinked, then grinned again and shook his head. 

“Only you didn’t,” he said agreeably, lowering his head to mine for a gentle kiss that was at once loving and reassuring. 

“Justin!” 

He snapped his head up, still holding me as two women approached us hurriedly, their expressions that of relief. I felt his arm tighten around me even as a look of gentle fondness crossed his features. 

“Gueanor, Vivyane,” he said warmly, extending his free arm to them. Without a moment’s hesitation they went into his embrace and I found myself overwhelmed by such strong feelings of love and happiness like I’d never known before. 

“We’ve missed you so much,” one said softly, dabbing at her eyes as she pushed a shock of bright red hair back from her face. “We feel so lost without you.” 

“Hush, Vivyane,” the other one muttered. “I’ve told you all along that he was merely seeking rest. He was going to come back. Weren’t you, Justin?” she added, giving him a direct look that got her a wide grin in return. 

“Of course I was,” he replied warmly. “I was just...” 

“Losing yourself in the bed of a warm and compliant woman,” she finished for him. Immediately he threw his head back and laughed merrily. I blushed furiously as she gave me a long, steady look, the corners of her eyes crinkling with mischief. 

“Gueanor, you always know how to lighten my heart,” Justin finally said, shaking his head. “What brings the both of you here? And how did you find me...never mind that. You always seem to find me in the end.” 

“We were worried about you,” was Vivyane’s reply as she eyed me curiously. “We never dreamt...” 

“That you were tumbling about a bit,” Gueanor finished, getting a gasp from her friend and an admonishing look. She shrugged as Vivyane glared at her. 

“It’s not respectful to talk about him that way,” Vivyane reproved, getting a shrug from Gueanor. “It’s just not.” 

“I suppose you have a name, of course.” Gueanor looked at me directly again. 

“Cerwidwen.” I was amazed to find my voice as I held her gaze. They’d followed him, I thought numbly. They’d come to take him away from me. How could I fight that pull they had on him? I thought despairingly, suddenly letting my eyes drop from hers. 

Suddenly I felt a warm, feminine hand on my forearm and I looked up in time to see a smile cross her features as she tugged on my arm. “Come,” she said softly. “Let’s have us a talk.” As Justin shot her a peculiar look she grinned. “Don’t worry. I’ll get her back to you, safe and sound. Womenfolk talk.” 

She and I walked silently to the edge of the meadow, where we both turned in unison to see Justin as he stood talking to Vivyane, one hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder. Tears welled in my eyes and I blinked them back, but not before my companion took note of them. 

“What are you thinking of just now?” she asked softly as I wept. I shrugged, letting the tears continue to flow. “Are you afraid of us, Cerwidwen? Afraid that you’ll lose him to us?” 

“Yes,” I whispered softly, dashing the tears from my eyes. “I see the great need you have for him and ... “ 

“Cerwidwen, have you ever thought that perhaps you’re part of this, as well?” As I stared at her she added, “Most of us have sought what Justin has to offer our whole lives. It’s very hard when you feel you can never repay him for what he’s done for you. We try in so many ways, but...” Her voice trailed off for a moment. “We tend to worry over him a lot. It seems that he’s always searching, that he’s a restless soul in the order of things. And that there was always something missing in his life. Perhaps that something was the love shared between a man and a woman. Perhaps you were what was missing from his life.” 

We continued to watch as Justin conversed with Vivyane, occasionally shooting glances our direction. I could feel his eyes seeking mine out even at that distance, I thought as I smiled through my tears. 

“You are a part of this, Cerwidwen. You are giving him what the rest of us have not been able to give, and that is the thing that men and women have between each other,” Gueanor finally said. “There have been women that have sought him out, and for all I know he’s bedded some of them along the way. But not at what I feel is happening between the two of you,” she added firmly. “Most of the women in our haven just don’t see Justin in that light-as a man. He’s our teacher and our leader.” 

“And I see him as something different besides that.” I sighed deeply. “I understand why you perceive him in that fashion, believe me.” 

“I know you do. Cerwidwen, one more thing.” 

“What?” 

“Do not go against what the gods have in store for you. If it’s fated that you become a part of us, then that is your destiny. Don’t fight it.” 

We rejoined Justin and Vivyane and he immediately drew me to him, letting his arms hold me securely as we walked slowly back in the direction of the village, his two followers keeping step with us. It was their intention to return to wherever they had come from, and, as Gueanor put it, to tell their friends that all was well and to quit making much ado over nothing. At the foot of the meadow Justin paused, then broke into a wide smile at the sight of the man waiting there. 

“You didn’t tell me that John brought you,” he told the two, getting shrugs from both of them. The man he called John moved forward, his wavy hair streaming down to the center of his back, cloak flowing behind him as he approached us, shaking his head all the while. His brilliant green eyes were sparkling with delight and he gave that headful of shaggy hair a shake. My eyes fell on his brooch and noted it was the exact same one as what Justin was wearing. Had to signify a link of some kind, I thought. 

“I told them that you were fine,” he offered by way of explanation, “but nobody would rest easy until you were found safe and sound. Sorry to have interrupted you.” His eyes fell on me and began to twinkle with mischief. “Definitely sorry for the interruption, milady.” He bowed his head to me and I couldn’t help but giggle at the impish expression he wore. He was as handsome as Justin was beautiful, I thought, blushing when he picked up my hand and dropped a light kiss on the back of it. 

“I didn’t mind,” Justin replied softly, his expression warm. “At least I know I’m missed,” he added, reaching forward to clap one hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Take care of them for me, please.” 

“You know I will, Justin,” was John’s reply as he leaned forward to embrace his friend warmly. “Take your time about returning, my friend. Enjoy yourself.” His eyes fell on me again and I blushed as he winked at me. 

We watched them depart across the common, Justin’s arm tightening around me for a long moment before he released me and began strolling toward the horse and cart. Wulf was pacing before it, his expression agitated until he saw us. 

“Thank the gods,” he muttered as he assisted me into the cart. “Already people are talking about your friend’s miracle.” 

“Oh?” I stared at my servant and got a shrug in return. 

“Seems that her recovery was a bit too speedy for their liking,” he commented as Justin got in next to us, his eyes narrowing as he looked around the village. I let my gaze follow his, a shiver crawling down my spine at the resentment... the signs that some were making against the evil eye. 

“Justin...” I whispered as I looked up to see his taut features. He shot me a sad look, reflecting the hurt he was feeling. Oh, no, I thought, swallowing back tears as Wulf abruptly snapped the reigns at the horses and drove us away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stood at the edge of the meadow and leaned against a fence post, taking in the late evening sunset and trying not to be too obvious as I watched Justin hard at work. Stripped to the waist and welding an axe, he was helping Wulf cut firewood from a fallen tree, his muscles flexing with each raise of his arms. The man was magnificent, I thought dreamily, unable to tear my eyes from him. 

“Cerwidwen?” 

I turned and repressed a groan at the sight of the village priest as he stood next to me. Another one of a long line of well-meaning people, I thought balefully as I smiled at him, not particularly caring if the smile reached my eyes or not. 

“Yes, Father?” I asked softly, noting the way his eyes flickered over to Justin, his expression almost fearful. 

“Can we talk in private, milady?” I shook my head and his eyebrows shot up. “But, madam...” 

“If you have anything to say you’d best say it here and now,” was my cool reply as Justin looked up and gave me a sharp look. “Tis quite obvious what you’re here for,” I added as the priest went pale. “Well?” 

“Cerwidwen, it has been brought to my attention that you may be housing ... someone...” He stammered, then continued. “It’s been said that he practices in the black arts. That he’s of the devil himself.” 

“So, even you listen to gossip,” I said softly, watching as Justin set down the axe and reached for his tunic, the perspiration running down in rivulets between his pectoral muscles. Distracting, I thought, letting myself look at him anyway and not caring if the priest saw me do so. Justin returned the look, his eyes flashing at me before he tugged the tunic over his head. 

“So, that’s the size of it,” Father Brenig said softly. “Tis folly to be in love with the devil’s own, my child.” 

“How dare you!” Fury rose to the fore as I added, “How dare you say such a thing about him? He who is the kindest, sweetest of them all? You have no idea.” 

“Madam, I have every idea. There are things being said about him, and about you.” 

“About me? I don’t understand.” 

“There is talk that he has seduced you into the dark arts and that both of you should be...” His voice trailed off as I stared at him, my heart pounding with dread. 

“Should be what?” Justin was at my elbow, his hand coming down on my shoulder. The priest blanched and went into reverse, only to have Justin’s hand grasp his forearm, his expression thunderous. “Say it, man!” he snarled. 

“There is talk of destroying both of you - you because you’re the spawn of the Devil and Cerwidwen because of...” 

“Never mind.” Justin released him, his expression suddenly bleak. “I see all too clearly.” Tears welled in my eyes as I watched him turn away and walk towards the house, his shoulders slumped in defeat. No, I thought, giving the priest one last glare before I took off after Justin, lifting my skirts as I hurried. I followed him into the house and watched as he went into the great hall and went to lean against the stone wall that surrounded the fireplace, his eyes dark with unhappiness as he gazed into the fire. 

“Justin?” 

Slowly he looked up at me and for a second I caught a glimpse of the desperate longing he had for me before he abruptly shielded it and looked away again. “Justin, please,” I whispered, watching his shoulders rise and fall as he drew in a deep breath. 

“I can’t stay any longer.” 

“No...” 

“I cannot, Cerwidwen. You mean more to me than life itself and the thought that you are endangered...” 

“Take me with you.” Tears streamed down my cheeks as he gave me a wry smile and shook his head. 

“You are not ready. You have too much to leave behind,” he said gently as I shook my head, sobs tickling at my throat. “I’m sorry, Cerwidwen,” he said huskily, raising a hand towards me, then dropping it and turning away from me completely. “I depart in the morning.” 

I watched as he walked up the stairs to his bedchamber, his boots clunking heavily with each step. “Justin, no...” I whispered just before sobs overtook me. “No...” I moved for the stairs and dashed up them and past him, not caring if he heard me weep as I rushed into my chamber and threw myself across the bed. Despair overwhelmed me and I sank into an oblivion of grief. 

* * *

I’m not sure how much later it was before I stirred. I recall that I finally rose and had the maidservant draw my bath... her assisting me while I undressed, then later into a gown and robe. The house was silent around me as I sat on the edge of my bed and unbound my hair, mechanically drawing a brush through it as the dark curls tumbled to my waist. I wanted to weep and could not-it was as though I’d cried all that could be cried. 

Suddenly I rose to my feet, feeling my heart pound in my chest as I came to a decision. If he was going to leave then so be it, but not before I had a chance to have him to the fullest. Trembling all over, I stepped out into the hallway, then across to his bedchamber, not even bothering to knock as I quickly stepped inside and shut the door to my back, pausing to take a few deep breaths, my heart doing a double-time at the sight before me. 

Justin was seated on the edge of his bed, his back to me as he faced the fire. From what I could tell he didn’t have one bit of attire on, I thought giddily, watching as he rose to his feet, the firelight gleaming off his bare skin, outlining his long legs and perfectly formed behind as he set his lute in the corner. My breath quickened, a warm ache forming in my lower regions as I gazed at him. He was incredibly beautiful, I thought, my throat tightening. 

Suddenly he turned, his brows drawing together as he caught sight of me. He made no move to cover himself and I shivered, taking in the golden hair that arrowed from his chest to his manhood, the absolute power of his legs. 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he said softly. “What are you doing here, Cerwidwen?” 

“Justin.” I moved towards him, my heart slamming in my chest as I drew near. By the gods he was breathtaking, I thought wildly. “Justin...” 

“Cerwidwen, we cannot.” I reached up to trace one finger between his chest muscles and he moaned, gently pushing my hand away. “I don’t think you realize what it would mean.” His hands tangled in my hair as though they had a will of their own. “It would mean more than a joining of our bodies. You know that, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” I moved closer to him, reaching for the drawstring of my gown and tugging at it. His eyes dropped to my cleavage, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. 

“It would mean that we would be forever linked, never to be separated by distance or time.” 

“I know. I want that more than you can ever know, Justin. My dear, beloved Justin.” Tears filled my eyes as I tugged the drawstring open and let my gown loose about my shoulders. “I love you so much and if you must leave me I want it with knowing that no matter what we’ll never be parted.” 

“Cerwidwen...” 

His hands came down on my shoulders and tugged me to him even as his mouth came down on mine. I felt the hard warmth of his body against mine, felt the urgency in his kiss as he worked my mouth open feverishly, his hands sliding up and down my spine before settling on my behind. He pulled me firmly against him and I gasped at how hard and aroused he was against me. 

“Cerwidwen, my love,” he whispered against my lips, his hands gliding over me, creating those strange, wonderful warm tingles throughout my body. I felt his hands catch at my gown and lift up on it, sending with a whisper to the floor before he came up against me again, making us both moan softly. 

“Oh, Justin,” I breathed, shivering at the feel of his silky chest hair against my breasts, his thighs pressing into mine. He murmured something incoherently and swung me off of my feet, settling me back onto the bed and bending over me, his lips caressing mine. 

“Slowly,” he whispered, sitting back against the headboard and pulling me astride his lap, reaching for the blankets and cocooning us in warmth. “Slow exploration, my love. Learn each other clear down to our souls.” His eyes sank into mine again and I moaned, arching into him. “Yes, my love, like that. Feel my body against yours, my breath upon your skin. Look inside of me and feel my love for you.” 

I was aware of his chest hair beneath my fingertips, of his moans as I explored him, of his hands caressing and gliding over me as his gaze held mine. He was hard against my abdomen and my hands found him, making him sag against the headboard, low pleas and whispered words of encouragement coming from him. I broke the intense look he was giving me, thrilled to find that he was yet gently caressing my soul even as I bent to drop a soft kiss in the center of his chest. 

Slowly, painstakingly, I kissed my way over to one flat nipple, tracing it with my tongue before gently sucking at it. He moaned, arching into my mouth, and I couldn’t resist looking up to see that his head was thrown back, lips parted, eyes half shut. 

Slowly he brought his head back down to link his eyes with mine again, his hands caressing my hair and shoulders as I loved him. “My dearest love,” he whispered, his breath leaving on a ragged sigh as I leaned up to nibble tenderly at his neck. He brought his lips to mine again, his tongue sweeping heatedly through my mouth, taking, caressing, even as his hands slid to my underarms and lifted on me. I gasped as he traced his tongue down my neck, licking a warm, wet path to my breasts. When he began suckling at one I shuddered, tangling my fingers into his silky hair as I clung to him. One hand led a tingling path up my inner thighs and I moaned wildly, crying out when he found me and began to caress, slowly, deftly, sweetly, murmurs of delight escaping him as I responded. 

I felt him lift on me again, then settle me back onto the bed. His hands started at my ankles, tracing warm, delicious shivers as he worked his way up my legs, then my torso, his mouth following as he moved to settle himself between my thighs. He lifted me around him, then paused, locking his eyes with mine. 

“It begins now, my love. Our joining. The one thing that will make us complete and whole.” 

“Yes,” I whispered, feeling myself get lost in the dark blue depths of his eyes. As he slid into me I gasped, my arms tightening around him as the bliss of union overwhelmed me. I was only vaguely aware of his mouth caressing mine, of the sweat that ran down his back as he thrust in and out of me, of his hard thighs pressing mine open, of his chest hair creating a warm, lazy friction against my nipples and abdomen. 

All was pleasurable, but it paled in comparison as to what was taking place inside, of the way we soared together as one, our hearts and minds sailing across the universe as we joined completely. The ecstasy was sweet, almost unbearable and I felt myself weep with it as we began to ride the rising tide together. His hands settled on my hips as he increased the tempo of his thrusts, and even as we reached a sweet, shattering crescendo of indescribable bliss. I heard my name leave his lips, and his mine. I shuddered, wondering about this beautiful, god-like man who had captured my heart, my body, and now my soul for all eternity. 

For it was indeed a man’s body that was cradled in my arms, a man’s tears that mingled with mine as we clung to each other. Slowly he lifted his head, his cheeks wet as he gazed down at me, one hand tracing a sweet, tender path along my cheek reverently. We held each other’s eyes for a long moment, knowing that words were not necessary. We already knew. 

Suddenly a warm, sensuous grin crossed his features and he lifted himself up on his hands, giving me one long, sweet thrust as he hardened within me. I gasped, then began to moan, my hands digging into his behind as he began making love to me again. 

* * *

We lay in the afterglow of the fire, a tangle of legs and arms, blankets barely pulled over us. Occasionally Justin would drop a soft kiss against my temple, or allow one hand to creep up and lazily caress my breasts. At times my fingers would coil through his chest hair, or flick at his nipples, getting a soft sigh from him. It was as though we couldn’t keep from touching and learning each other. 

Finally he stirred and rolled away from me, sitting up and stretching his lean body, which in turn elicited a sigh from me. 

“You are beautiful,” I said huskily, getting a peculiar look from him as he leaned over to kiss me gently. 

“So are you, my love,” he murmured against my lips. “Very beautiful indeed.” He paused, then added, “Rise and get dressed. I wish to show you something.” 

“What?” 

“Never mind what. Trust me.” 

I let him lead me out across the yard to where the horses were kept, watching as he readied one for riding, then swung onto the mare’s back, extending his hand to me at the same time. 

“Come, my love. Ride with me by the light of the moon.” 

Without hesitation I let him lift me to him, settling myself across the horse’s back as I relaxed into his arms, getting a warm, sensuous kiss pressed against my temple before he picked up the reins and murmured something to the mare. I leaned comfortably against him as he took us away from the house and the land that surrounded it, out into the open countryside. I felt his hands slowly roam over me, his mouth pressing warm kisses against my hair, and the fact that he was hard against my behind. I shivered and pressed myself closer to him, arching my neck when he nibbled beneath my ear. 

“Justin.” 

He chuckled softly, the laugh a low, sensuous sound against my skin as his hands slid up to cup my breasts. Aroused, I thought with a shudder, crying out when he flicked his tongue down the side of my neck. 

“I want you, Cerwidwen. I want you warm and naked for me in the moonlight.” I whimpered when his teeth caught at my skin. “I want to rise above you, see your thighs spread for me as I come into you, your hair scattered about you... to see the expression of ecstasy you get when you reach fulfillment... to feel ...” 

“Justin, please.” My breath was coming in short bursts as I heard that low laugh again. He reined in the horse, then slid down to the ground and swung me off and set me aside long enough to tether the mare to a tree branch. He then grasped my hand and led me into a clearing covered with soft grass, the trees surrounding us, but open to the moonlit sky. 

“Here, my love.” He removed his cloak and spread it on the ground, then reached for me, his hair gleaming silver in the moonlight and his eyes as black as fire. His hands went to the fastenings of my cloak and he removed it deftly, then to the bodice of my chemise and the drawstring of my skirt. Before long I was completely unveiled before him and he before me, clinging to each other as we embraced feverishly. Slowly he bent to nibble on my breasts hungrily, then his tongue dipped into my navel, making me gasp and arch into the warm spring breeze. 

“Feel it, Cerwidwen,” he whispered as he nuzzled the hair that crowned my upper thighs. “Feel all that surrounds us, the earth beneath our feet, the wind that caresses your body... feel the moonlight upon us and the universe around us.” 

“Justin, what... oh...” He parted me with his fingertips, then pressed his mouth against me, making me cry out softly, my hands threading into his hair. When his tongue found me I wept, my legs trembling as I struggled to remain standing. I felt his hands cup my behind and lower me to the ground, his cloak beneath me as he bent his head to me again, his mouth loving me in a way that I had never experienced before. As I neared fulfillment I felt I heard the ringing of chants in my head, the sounds of the ages reverberating in my soul as the breeze wafted over me and the moonlight penetrated my very being. I heard the sounds of my cries fill the air as my world shattered apart into bliss. 

Slowly he rose above me, the moonlight turning his hair, including the hair on his chest, into a silvery gleam, casting a mystical air to him as he draped my thighs around his and slid into me. I clung to him, murmuring his name over and over, my hands roaming him, learning him, wringing low growls from his throat as he brought us to the edge of bliss again. It happened for me again and I cried out softly, listening to his murmurs of encouragement, to the sensuous things he was saying to me as I tumbled over into mindless pleasure. 

It was then his turn and I watched him as he threw his head back and moaned, his eyes half-shut, lips parted as he thrust, then withdrew, then thrust again. Suddenly he gasped and cried out my name, his hands digging into my hips as he found fulfillment in me. 

“Oh, Justin, Justin.” I cradled him to me as he trembled, his hips still thrusting ever so slowly. 

“I love you, Cerwidwen,” he said softly against my lips. “Always remember that, no matter whatever happens from this point on.” His hands began moving over me again, then he grasped my hips and rolled to his back, placing me squarely on top of him. “Make love to me, Cerwidwen,” he pleaded softly as he hardened within me again. 

“Oh, yes, Justin,” was my reply as I began to move upon him while we sought fulfillment in each other again. 

* * *

I snuggled deep down under the covers of the bed we’d returned to, enjoying the sleepy afterglow of lovemaking. I felt a gentle kiss on my cheek, hands smoothing my hair, and the soft, pure voice of singing... a song of love, I thought drowsily, listening to the words of a love that would survive all throughout time. I drifted in and out of sleep, sighing when I’d feel the gentleness of a kiss on the corner of my mouth before he would continue with the song... the song that swept through my soul. My hand sought his and I felt the gentle caress of his kiss on my fingertips as I drifted off into a deeper sleep. 

As daylight woke me my hands sought the yet-warm place next to me to find it empty. Slowly I sat up, clutching the covers to me as I looked around his bedchamber. At the sight of the empty corner where he’d kept his lute I began to weep. He was gone. 

* * *

I worked alongside the maidservant in silence, not particularly caring how the great hall looked but losing myself in work anyway. Two days had passed since Justin had left and the pain was consuming me. I felt as though I’d lost a part of myself, even though I could sense a part of him that he’d left behind inside of me. He was somewhere and he was hurting, that much I could tell. 

“Justin,” I whispered, dashing tears from my face as I worked. All I could think of was his golden hair, his gentle smile, and the passion with which he had taken me. 

“Milady?” 

I turned to Wulf, taking in the sympathetic look he was giving me. Couldn’t even hide my grief from the servants, I thought numbly. “Yes, what is it?” I asked dully, feeling his hand come gently onto my shoulder. 

“Today was the day you were supposed to check on Gwynneth.” At my silence he added, “Madam?” 

“I’m sorry.” I dropped the cleaning rag into a nearby bucket and belatedly wiped my hands on my apron. “Let me ready myself,” I murmured. 

I felt no joy in approaching the town, in approaching the people who I had once considered my friends. They had done this to Justin, done this to us, I thought bitterly as Wulf drove us up to the village common and reined the horses to a halt. I felt eyes upon me, the eyes of those who had drove my beloved Justin from me. Suddenly, for the first time in my life, I knew the emotions of distrust, and of betrayal. I could almost hate these people, I thought as I returned the stares unflinchingly. 

“Cerwidwen?” 

Cedric stood at the edge of the common, his hat in his hand as he regarded me quietly. I let my eyes fall upon his and was surprised to see the mistrust I’d seen everywhere else not present in his expression. Instead, his look was sad and sympathetic as he nodded at me. 

“Gwynneth is expecting you,” he said softly as I approached him. “She’s wanted to thank you ever since that day.” 

Wordlessly I followed him, Wulf right behind me as we approached the hut that the couple resided in. The usual screaming children were instead playing quietly, their eyes falling on me with a mixture of affection and wariness that baffled me as Cedric led me inside. I blinked my eyes to accustom myself to the lower lighting, then looked around, half-expecting to see Gwynneth propped in a chair and recuperating. 

What I did not expect, though, was to see her quietly moving about, tidying up the hut as though that day was like any other. I saw her move a bit, then wisk the curtains open to let in the sunshine. 

“You will have to forgive me, Cerwidwen,” she murmured softly. “I am afraid my husband let me sleep far too late this morning and I’m yet getting the household in order.” 

I stared around, unable to keep the disbelief off of my features as I took in the spotless home. Gwynneth had never been known for keeping the residence clean and yet it now shown. I recalled the children outside and blinked as I remembered that they’d all been perfectly clean, their clothing for once in good repair. 

“I am sure you are wondering what all of this is about.” Gwynneth indicated a chair for me near the hearth and had Cedric pour me a flask of wine. 

“Uh, yes,” I began. 

She sat across from me and smoothed her apron, her clear blue eyes shining as vividly as the wheat hair that crowned her head. “I’m not sure where to begin,” was her response. “All I know is that I caught a glimpse of something very beautiful and very rare that day you were here.” 

“Justin.” 

“Yes.” 

“Gwynneth...” 

“He reached into my soul, Cerwidwen. He found all that was broken inside of me and made me whole again.” Tears sprung to my eyes as she added, “I can never, ever repay him for what he did for me. Never.” She looked up at Cedric, who reached down to caress his wife’s cheek tenderly. “My husband does not yet understand, but he will with time, won’t you, my love?” 

“I believe I will,” Cedric said gently. “I know that those who said those things about Justin were wrong. Evil destroys. It does not heal.” 

“Yes,” I whispered, dashing the tears from my cheeks. 

“There is more.” 

I looked up at Cedric, sensing his sudden uneasiness. “What?” 

“I have heard rumors that some may try to track him down and bring him back here.” My eyes widened with horror as he added, “I do not even want to think of what that could result in.” 

“No...” 

I felt Wulf’s hands come down on my shoulders in a reassuring grasp as I continued to stare at Cedric. Justin was in danger, I thought wildly, feeling my heart slam into my chest. “Need to warn him” I muttered, struggling to my feet. As Wulf started to open his mouth I whirled. “Don’t say it, Wulf. I have to let my intuition guide me.” 

“And what if it’s guiding you wrong, milady?” 

I ignored him as I tightened my shawl around my shoulders and made my way to the door of the hut, feeling the others behind me. “If that’s what the gods decree, so be it,” I finally said. “But I cannot...” 

The commotion across the common made us all freeze in our steps. Angry, taunting voices, with a malicious undertone that made me shiver. There was something cold and black and unpleasant there, something that shook me to my soul. 

“Justin,” I whispered, feeling my eyes glaze over as brief flashes of an angry mob rose before my eyes. “By the Goddess.” 

“Cerwidwen, we must get you away from here.” Cedric grasped my arm, only to have me yank away and give him a desperate look. 

“No!” I lifted on my skirts and began to run across the common, barely hearing Wulf’s profanities as he followed me. Not fast enough, I thought, feeling the world move around me in slow motion. I saw the cluster of people, heard the angry shouts and cries. One cry shattered the air. It was mine as I shoved myself through the mob, Wulf on my heels. Hands shoved at me and I realized that I was now the center of their angry attention. A stab of pain went through my side, then a strangely numb sensation as I pitched forward, only to land in Justin’s arms. 

“Justin,” I said hoarsely as my gaze met his tormented one. I caught the blood that streamed from the corner of his mouth before he pulled me hard against him and sagged to the ground, taking me with him as the crowd closed in on us. 

“Cerwidwen, my love.” He feverishly kissed me, then turned to cover me as the blows began to fall. 

Suddenly I heard more shouts, criesm felt hands come down upon me even as I felt consciousness slip away. A pair of green eyes delved into mine and I thought, John? just before I felt those same hands lift upon me and pass me to another set, then another. The owner of the last set of hands had shaggy grey hair, full beard, and the warmest set of hazel eyes I had ever seen. He gave me a grin as he in turn set me in the back of the cart. I was aware of several women bending over me, yanking at my clothing and checking me over, heard the sounds of another being laid next to me. Justin, I thought drowsily, reaching out to grasp his hand in mine even as I finally slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I felt a pair of warm, soothing hands and the pleasantness of equally warm water down my side. As I started to struggle upright those same hands gently pushed me back onto my pillow. 

“Now, you just rest,” the feminine voice said softly as I blinked my eyes open to see the woman who was tending to me. Perhaps less than a half-dozen years younger than me, I decided, with long, dark curly hair that extended to the middle of her back, along with the warmest eyes I had ever seen. 

“Where...” 

“You are in our haven, Cerwidwen,” she replied. “I must say it was a bit interesting getting you here.” 

“How did... “ 

“Time for that later,” she admonished. “Right now you need to get some rest. Justin said to let no one bother you until you were fully recovered.” 

“Justin...” 

“Is doing fine.” 

“Want to see him.” 

She nodded her head at me. “As soon as I’ve finished with you.” 

“Your name?” 

“Marian.” 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the lady that we all risked our lives for.” 

I looked up to see Gueanor standing in the entrance of the room they had me in, a mischievous expression on her face. “You’re just lucky that Justin loves you so much and that we’d do anything for him.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Oh, no, don’t be sorry, Cerwidwen.” Her eyes continued to shine warmly at me as she sat in a chair next to the bed. “Justin’s happiness is what counts and if you make him happy...” 

“Exactly.” Marian shot her a reproving look. “Really, Gueanor. She’s not up to your teasing yet.” 

“Well, she had best get up to my teasing quickly. It’s my way of showing love, you know.” Gueanor leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she got up again. “Want me to go find Justin for you?” she asked. I nodded at her and she grinned. “Just make sure he keeps his hands off of you for a few days.” 

“Gueanor!” Marian glared at the other woman as she laughed. “It’s not respectful.” 

“Oh great. First Vivyane, then you,” Gueanor griped. “Come on, Marian. Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered what it would be like to bed Justin.” Marian’s cheeks turned scarlet and her gaze dropped, getting another chuckle from her friend before she turned back to me. “Don’t mind me, Cerwidwen. I may wonder what it would be like, but I would never dream of even trying such a thing. He’s my teacher, you know.” 

“I understand.” How could I possibly be upset with such a warm, friendly woman as she was? Gueanor grinned and leaved over to give me a kiss on the top of the head before she turned and left the room. I shut my eyes as Marian continued to tend to me, feeling her as she pulled my shift back down and pulled the blankets up to my shoulders. 

Moments later I heard murmurs, then felt the edge of the bed sag as I opened my eyes to meet those of my beloved. I started to speak, then felt my voice stop dead in my throat at the bleak expression in his eyes. A feeling of dread overwhelmed me as I tried to link my eyes with his, only to have him blink and look away. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. 

“Why don’t you check for yourself?” I tried to lighten my tone, feeling my heart squeeze tightly when he didn’t even smile at me. “Justin...” 

“Marian said that you were fine and I’ll take her word for it.” 

“Justin...” 

“As soon as you are well I will have John return you to your home.” 

I drew in a sharp breath and turned away, a sob escaping me. “Don’t send me away,” I whispered. “Don’t shut me out.” 

“Cerwidwen...” 

“If you try to tear our souls apart I will die, Justin, just as surely as if those who had tried to kill me had succeeded.” I heard a low desperate groan come from him as I added, “You and I are a part of each other. Always and forever joined, no matter what. Please.” 

I felt his arms lift me to him, felt his hand turn my face to his. “Do you think I want to let you go? I am dying inside even as I say those words,” he said hoarsely. “My soul craves yours as much as my body longs to be joined with you.” 

“Justin, then why...” 

“Why? You were brought here, mortally wounded, and you ask me why?” He smoothed my hair back from my face and continued, “You are more precious to me than my own life and the thought that I placed you in danger is more than I can bear.” 

“I do not mind.” 

“I do mind.” His lips were so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath caress me. “Cerwidwen...” I lifted slightly and let my mouth brush across his. “Cerwidwen, please.” He shuddered, then suddenly returned the kiss, his mouth covering mine, working my lips open, his tongue stroking mine with a hunger that shook me all the way down. I slid my fingers into his silky hair and moaned softly as tears spilled down my cheeks. 

Slowly he lifted his head and set me back onto the pillow, his expression of utter sadness as he reached to brush away my tears. “Goodbye, my love,” he whispered softly as he rose to his feet. I watched in stunned silence as he turned and walked away and out of the room, leaving me completely alone. Again. I turned to bury my face into the bedclothes and sobbed. 

My memories of the next couple of days are hazy. I recall mostly lying in bed, only moving when necessary as my heart and soul was wrenched apart in agony. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was physically healed and capable of taking care of myself. I was emotionally incapable. Fortunately the women who had been tending to me stayed by my side. They respected my need for silence, but attended to me and offered silent support, for which I was grateful. 

I think it was the third day since I had arrived in the haven when Gueanor made her usual stop into the hut where I had been the entire time. That particular day, though, she didn’t draw up a chair and sit next to me in silence. Instead, she stood over the bed, hands on hips, glaring at me. 

“What did I do this time?” I asked huskily as I struggled to sit upright. 

“You’ve given up, haven’t you?” As I opened my mouth to speak she held up her hand. “Let me finish. You know, I’m really amazed at you. You’re lying here in surrender when you should be up and fighting for him!” 

“He’s going to send me away...” 

“How? Do you think for one moment that John will just throw you into a cart and take you away from here if you stand your ground?” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“Hah! Nobody can force you to leave, Cerwidwen.” 

“But, Justin doesn’t want me around,” I said wearily. “If I stay all I will have is a continual reminder that I’m not wanted.” 

Gueanor leaned over and looked directly into my eyes. “Then I suggest you remind him why you should stay. Show him, Cerwidwen.” 

“Show him?” For the first time hope returned to me as I stared at her. “How?” 

Gueanor grinned at me. “When all else fails, there’s always your womanly wiles. Seduction. If you can figure out how to be subtle about it,” she added thoughtfully. 

“I believe I can,” was my reply as I cautiously swung my legs over the edge of the bed. “Gueanor, I’ll need some fresh clothing, a bath.” I grimaced. “I’m sick of lying here waiting to die of a broken heart,” I added firmly. 

“That’s the spirit. The men are singing for us this evening as part of the Beltane celebration.” 

“Beltane?” I stared at her. In my grief I had forgotten about the rite of spring. Goddess forgive me, I thought unhappily. Beltane was a time of celebration, for life, fertility of humans and all that surrounded them, a time of joy. Would I be up to share in that joy? I wondered. 

“Yes, Beltane. I think you should join us, Cerwidwen. I have a feeling that it will be an experience you will not soon forget.” 

I walked over to the window and looked out, taking in the clearing surrounded by huts, the children playing. Gwynneth and Cedric’s children, I realized. They were here, as well. It was so peaceful, I thought as I let the serenity of my surroundings wash over me. Gueanor was right. I couldn’t go down without a fight. 

“He’s still inside of me,” I murmured as she moved to stand next to me. “Try as he might, he cannot deny that our souls are linked forever. It’s like... Gueanor, to be tied with him in this fashion is the most incredible experience I’ve ever known. It takes our love for each other and makes it unshakeable.” 

“Soul mates,” she said softly. 

“Yes. Two souls destined to be mated that found each other. I cannot let him destroy something so beautiful.” 

* * *

I stood at the edge of the clearing and watched as the two score or so that made up the haven gathered on the grass, spreading blankets, leaving room for the children to run up and down and play about. Nervously I reached to smooth my hair, unbound down my back for once instead of caught up in a snood like I usually had it for public gatherings. The women had wanted to dress me in the finery that a lot of them had tucked away in chests. Instead I’d begged for a simple drawstring tunic and skirt-which they’d willingly supplied. Much to my embarrassment I’d been fussed over, primped, and giggled over, as though I were a virgin bride going to her husband. Well, in many ways I felt that way, I thought as I moved among the people, stunned when they moved aside for me, the men doffing their caps, the women smiling and nodding at me. 

In the very center of the clearing was an upright wooden pole, decorated with flowers, grasses, herbs, stones, crystals... whatever could be found. Already the children were gathering around it, chattering excitedly among themselves as they looked forward to the dance that would celebrate the rite of Spring and the fertility of the Goddess as she caused the Earth to come into bloom again. 

Well, I would dance later, I decided. I settled myself on the grass in front of what appeared to be the location where the men would be singing, feeling the Haven gather around and behind me as I did so. The excitement was humming among them. From what I had been told it had been quite awhile since Justin and his friends had performed for their followers, partly due to his absence when he was with me and partly due to everything that had happened since he’d returned. Needless to say the excitement filling the air was overwhelming. 

A low murmur went through the people as first the gray-haired gentleman who had helped me into the cart came out. Graham. Somebody had told me his name was Graham - a Scottish Celt. He was followed by a man with dark hair and a mustache, carrying a small flute - Raymond. Then a solemn-faced young man with a beard and thinning hairline, carrying a harp. Had to be Michael, I thought, recalling how the women had told me of his dreamy, dark outlook on life, of journeys he and Justin had reportedly taken in far-off lands together. Then John, long wavy hair tumbling to the middle of his back, green eyes snapping with mischief when he caught sight of me. He grinned and winked slyly at me, obviously approving that I’d come. 

Justin was right behind him. He started to smile, then froze at the sight of me and blinked, a frown puckering his brows. I merely slanted a grin at him, refusing to back down as he picked up his lute and settled himself on a fallen log directly in front of me, his friends sitting all around him. 

“It has indeed been a long time,” he said, getting murmurs in return. “I’m afraid I may be a bit rusty, so bear with me.” His eyes continued to flick over at me, reflecting the agitation he was trying to keep concealed. Oh, my love, I thought caressingly. Can’t you tell by now that there is no concealing anything from me? Immediately his eyebrows shot up before he grinned wryly, lifted his lute and began to play, letting his beautiful, pure voice ring out in a song of love and happiness, of times traveled and places been. He moved from that to a song of warmth, happiness, love, celebration. 

Immediately a warm, giddy feeling overwhelmed me and I sighed, letting myself get lost in the musical gift he was giving to everyone. Around me I felt his followers begin to drift into the music, some standing and swaying, a few beginning to dance around the pole. As for myself, I continued to gaze upon the man that I loved, not bothering to hide that which he knew was inside of me. 

One song after another, each as beautiful and touching as the last, was given to us. I felt compelled to rise to my feet with the others, all of whom were standing by then, and began to let myself go with the music. Someone took my hand - it was Gueanor, her eyes sparkling with delight as she coaxed me to dance with her, her hair flying wildly about her as we both turned and swayed. She’d been right, I realized as I began to laugh aloud. The music was enough to lift my spirits. 

Suddenly I did indeed feel seductive as I felt myself become one with my own surroundings. It was as though the rite of Beltane was consuming my very being. I let the music carry me away into joy, as well as the underlying sensuality that I didn’t bother to conceal. 

I became aware of eyes penetrating my being and as I whirled with the rhythm of the music I saw that Justin had abandoned his instrument - having handed it over to one of his followers to play instead. He was walking around the circle, his eyes fixed upon me. No, I decided. If he wanted to join his eyes with mine he was going to have to come a lot, lot closer, I thought as I looked away from him, letting a smile curve my lips as another woman grasped my free hand and began to skip alongside me. 

Suddenly he was directly in front of me, one brow raised, his cobalt blue eyes blazing at me. The women around me began to giggle as he stepped forward, his hand extended to me. 

“May I, milady?” His soft, seductive voice swept over me and I shivered. 

“Of course, sir,” was my quiet reply as I laid my hand in his. Immediately that wonderful, tingling warmth passed between us as we began to dance, my eyes locking with his. His love for me washed throughout my soul and I sighed, losing all awareness other than the two of us moving together in an ancient rhythm, our feet treading lightly over the grass as we became lost in each other. 

The song ended and they immediately went into another. Too late. Justin held my hand in a firm grasp and led me away. My heart slammed into my chest as he took me into the forest, veering off of the well-worn path, the music growing very faint and dim, then finally silent as we broke through the trees to reveal a small waterfall that led into a pool at our feet. He moved to sit on the edge of the bank and pulled me down next to him, letting his arm drape around my shoulders as we sat in silence for a long moment. 

“You are going to stay no matter what,” he finally said. I nodded and his grip tightened around me. “For all that I’ve tried to drive you away, I’m gladdened,” he admitted quietly, the words sending a thrill through me. 

“Justin, I...” I could keep silent no longer as he turned to face me, the longing in his eyes making me moan. He lifted a finger to my lips to silence me, a slight smile curving his lips. 

“I was mistaken in trying to separate us,” he said quietly. “I have been in mortal agony for days because of it. Your pain was mine.” 

“Oh, Justin.” 

“Please, love, let me finish. I let what had happened in the past overshadow our rare and beautiful love.” He hesitated, then added, “See the pool before us?” I nodded. “I want to bathe with you there. I want to wash away the hurts of the past and cleanse our souls of the pain we have experienced. And then I want to join with you as the water rushes over us, making us whole and complete.” 

“Yes.” Tears spilled down my cheeks and he wiped them away before reaching for the drawstring of my bodice just as I grasped the hem of his tunic. Within moments we were both unclothed, hands slowly roaming over each other. I shivered as he caressed me slowly, sweetly, as though savoring every inch of skin that he could touch. I did the same, palming his chest hair, reaching up to brush my fingers across his golden lashes, trace the outline of his lips. His lips caressed mine repeatedly, his tongue taking mine in gentle exploration. Finally he rose to his feet and took me with him, leading me down into the pool of cool, rushing water. As it overwhelmed and washed over us I sighed, leaning into him, the two of us clinging to each other. 

He bent and began splashing the sparkling clear water over me, making sure to let his hands linger lovingly as he did so, his blue-eyed gaze delving into mine. I felt that wonderful tingly warmth spread over me and through me. A shiver went through me as he explored me throughout my body and soul, repeatedly lifting handfuls of water over me. As the pain of the previous days began to ebb I wept, feeling his fingertips brush away my tears. 

“I love you,” he whispered against my lips, “always and forever.” With trembling hands I scooped up some water and let it glide over him, making him shiver beneath my fingertips. “Yes, my love,” he said hoarsely, his eyes half-shut as I slowly bathed him. He took a deep shuddering breath, then began to sob softly, tears running freely down his cheeks. I leaned to brush away his tears with my lips even as I splashed one last handful of water over his shoulders. 

“Justin, I love you,” I said softly. “Always and forever.” 

His arms slid around me, molding me to him as his mouth covered mine for a long, tender kiss. He lifted his head, let his eyes search mine, then gave me a half smile and kissed me again, only that time much more intense. His arms lifted up on me even as he lowered us both beneath the water, letting it swirl about our heads as we continued to embrace. 

We broke the surface, gasping for air and laughing at the same time. His eyes dropped to my breasts, then narrowed as he broke into a sensuous smile that took my breath away. I let out a pleased gasp as he lifted up on me, letting his mouth trail down to caress my breasts even as his fingers parted my thighs and began caressing me deftly there. I moaned softly and dug my nails into his shoulders, getting that low laugh that I was so accustomed to. 

“Justin...” 

He lowered me against his hard arousal and thrust leisurely against me, the heat in his eyes making me moan wildly. Against the starlight his blond hair, now darkened with wetness and molded to his head, fairly sparkled. His dark blue eyes were gleaming glints of midnight as he grasped my shoulders and lifted up on me, carrying me beneath the waterfall as he lifted my thighs around his waist. He slid into me and I gasped at the rush of sensations, the water cascading over us, the feel of him hard and deep inside of me, his body pressed into mine as he began to thrust, and the feel of our souls making love. Blindly I clung to him, sobbing out his name over and over as we soared together as one. The memory of the pain we had shared dwindled away and vanished even as the love we shared grew, strengthened, intertwined. 

Finally the bliss was more than we could both stand as we reached a blinding, sweet crescendo. I heard his growl of release in my ear, heard my own cries as we reached fulfillment, our souls clinging together as tightly as our bodies. Dimly I was aware of him dropping to his knees and taking me with him, the water lapping to our shoulders as we shuddered together. 

We clung to each other, the mist of the waterfall permeating our beings, his hands roaming up and down my spine as we both basked in the afterglow. For a moment it grew dark as the moon settled behind a small cloud, then burst through again. Immediately I heard Justin gasp and I swung up my head to see a shaft of moonlight pierce the waterfall and settle on the rocky outcroppings behind us. A brilliant flash of light blinded me for a second, then dissipated to a twinkling glow on the outcropping. 

“Look, my love,” Justin murmured softly as his hands settled on the twinkle, then pulled back, bringing it with him. He held his palm open before me and I could see that cradled in his broad hand was a crystal. As I hesitated he added, “Go ahead. Touch it, my love.” 

I allowed him to lay it in my palm, feeling the tingle from the energy it gave off as it made contact with my skin. It was about the length of my small finger and as wide as my thumb, with jagged edges surrounding its clear beauty. On the inside were several cracks that all flowed smoothly together in one long glorious gleaming stream. 

“See, Cerwidwen? See the waterfall inside?” He took it back from me and held it up to let it catch the mist of the water and the moonlight. “The gods have given us this crystal as a talisman, to be a symbol of our love that will last forever.” 

“Yes,” I whispered as he bent his head to mine again. I felt the soft, delicate, warm trail of his mouth as he kissed his way over to me, his lips trembling against mine. 

“Always, always, remember that I love you,” he murmured. “Through time and eternity, no matter where our souls may be, mine will call out to you and we will become one again. Remember that, my love.” 

“Yes, beloved.” He rose and took me with him, still joined together as he carried us to the bank and stretched me out beneath him, the stars shining upon us as he began making love to me again. 

* * *

I stood with the women grouped behind me, my hair covered with a wreath of flowers, the birds singing the joys of a warm spring day as Justin approached me, extending his hand to mine. Without hesitation I accepted his hand and we faced each other in ceremony as our union was about to be made complete before the eyes of the gods, man, and our friends in the haven. How I loved him! I thought as his eyes shown warmly at me. My fingers reached to caress the crystal that I now was wearing around my neck and I shivered. Our symbol of love for all eternity, I thought. I had all of eternity to share that love with him, was my final thought before our handfasting ceremony began.


End file.
